tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CMM: Chapter 1
'Chosha Mew Mew Chapter 1: Meow!?' Warning: This is my first time actually writing and finishing a chapter for something so I hope it came out good. If I have any errors just tell me or fix it yourself, like grammar or something. Also this is for practice writing since I want to become a writer. My name's Atsushi, and certain circumstances... ...have left me at death's door. The young girl with long light pink hair that's dirty and messy, wearing a dirty and ripped, grey dress was walking down a dirty, half-damaged street. There wasn't any people on the streets or in the buildings, it was like a haunted town since most of the humans were killed by the Cyniclons who were taking over Earth. Atsushi thought to herself, "Kicked out of the orphanage, no food, no shelter, not even brave enough to steal from what I can..." her stomach growled heavily as she was hungry, haven't eaten since being kicked out. A young man with elf ears and was floating come out of know where and kissed her on the cheek, freaking Atsushi out, making her meow like a cat would, the young man with the elf ears and black hair giggled. "You're so much like a cat if you meow like that if someone kisses her. How adorable" she was deeply embarrassed. "S-shut up! A-anyone would freak out if someone gave them a kiss like that! A-and just who are you!? Besides, I didn't meow, i'm not a cat!" "You sure about that kitty? I'm Neko by the way, a Cyniclon here to kill you but since you're so adorable i'll let you live" "K-kill me? Why?" Atsushi was nervous as she asked him, she was shaking some. "Well our leader asked us to. Anyways what's your name cute kitty?" She answered him, but stuttered. "A-A-Atsushi Naka-Nakajima" "Atsushi huh? What a cute name, little Atsu-Chan. Hope to see you again, bye my cute little kitty" Neko had teleported away smiling as he waved to her, disappearing. Atsushi's face was as red as a tomato, she put her hand on the cheek he kissed and grumbled a little "Just who is he? And what does he want with someone like me?" she thought to herself as she stood there in the middle of the street. "Are you Atsushi Nakajima?" A young man with a soft voice asks the young girl with long messy and dirty light hair. she turned around to see him or rather who it was. "Y-yes that's correct. Who might you be?" "I'm Misaki Chuji. I'm working on a new project and I would like you too help me with it if you don't mind Miss Nakajima?" The young man smiled as he asked her, he had short yet fluffy-like brown hair. She was shocked when he said all those words, even asking her that, she wasn't sure what to say. "U-um I-I..." Misaki tilted his head in confusion. "So is it a yes or no?" Misaki had asked her whom was stuttering her words. "Y-yes!" Atsushi unconsciously screams as she thought to herself "S-some one really wants me... my help... w-what does he need my help for... he said it's for a project he's working on, but what kind of project is it?". ---- They were back at the café he was running called Chosha Café. The building looked like an ordinary café size building, the outside was pink and white, a giant opened book was on the roof as a decoration alongside a giant cupcake and the location of it wasn't all like the streets she was in either, it looked nice and beautiful, all sunny and happy, grassy and neat. There were customers going in and out of it like if the world was completely normal still. "Wow.. so pretty..." Misaki smiled. "Welcome to Chosha Café, a small café I own and run by myself. You will start working here as a waitress" "W-wait a sec!? Working here? Waitress?" "Yep. You agreed to help me with my project So as in return you must work here for me everyday. This café also serves as our headquarters" "I-I see... but..." She wasn't sure if she should go in or not since what she was wearing wasn't normal attire you see at places like this. "Don't worry. You got a café uniform you're going to wear so you can throw that old tattered dress away" "But this is my only clothing I have" "But you won't need it anymore since you got these clothes now" Misaki stated as they entered the café together, Misaki had the café uniform in a small box on a table alongside new clothing that wasn't dirty and tattered which was a long-sleeved cardinal, short light pink skirt, thigh-high two-toned pink stripped socks with garters-like attached to them, a pair of white slip-on shoes and then a pair of pink colored scheme undergarments and then another outfit which was for the school uniform of Soshishima Academy which was a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, dark red suspenders, white stockings and dark red slip-on shoes. Her eyes glistened when she saw those clothing for her "A-are they really for me?" and he smiled and giggled "Yeah". He then gave her the clothing and had her go try them on, she went into the dressing room in the back to change her clothing. ---- She came back out of the room, wearing her café uniform. Her other clothing was in the dressing room still. Her café uniform was dark pink with light pink accents and then white. "Um, how do I look?" she asked shyly, her face was blushed a little and he replied with a smile "It looks cute. Anyways forgot to mention. You start work and school tomorrow" "Oh Okay" Atsushi had went back into the dressing room to change clothes. She had gotten out of her café uniform and out on her normal clothing he picked out for her which was a long-sleeved cardinal, short light pink skirt, thigh-high two-toned pink stripped socks with garters-like attached to them, and then a pair of white slip-on shoes. She then left the dressing room once again but this time she had her clothing with her in her arms except the one she was wearing when she was kicked out of the orphanage. "So?" "Oh that's right. Would you come with me for a sec? I just need a little test example from you" "Alright" Those two left down to his scientist area. She sat down on the chair there. "Okay, won't take long. Just close your eyes and it'll be all over" "Huh? Alright, but what for?" Atsushi asked Misaki curiously. "Oh I just need a small blood example from you, but no worries it's for the project you're helping me with" he said with a smile as he grabbed a small wipe and a syringe with the necessary tools to take the blood from her arm. "Okay" Atsushi sat there, quietly and gently as he took the blood example from her arm. He first wiped her arm where he was going to insert the syringe to take her blood before sticking the pin in her arm and then the syringe thing to take the blood out, once he was done he put a band aid on her arm. "All done, you can open your eyes now" he said putting the syringe with her blood in it down on the table near his lab set. She opened her eyes "Alright. So that was it?" she asked him, tilting her head. "Yep. Now you can go to your room and wait and oh, don't worry when you go to school tomorrow they will provide you a dorm room that you share with someone else so don't worry about this room i'm letting you borrow for today" he said with a huge smile. "Alright!" she said as she smiled, starting to regain a little hope that she isn't a nobody who should just die. ---- The same night, Misaki was running some tests with her blood example and found something in it which shocked him. "What the? Atsushi already has animal DNA? But how is this possible and White Tiger DNA at that. But how? I thought she was an orphan" Misaki was going through and running it again to see if he made a mistake and to his surprise it was no mistake. Atsushi had ate earlier but now she was in the bathtub soaking, she also washed her light pink hair from being dirty and messy to clean and smooth, her skin was also missing the dirt on it meaning she had smooth, clean skin as well. ---- The next day. It was Atsushi's first actual day of school, so she was extremely nervous but yet excited about going since it was her very first time at a school. "Atsushi? I need to speak with you before you leave" he said a she stood outside her door as she changed. "Alright Misaki-Chan" she said as she changed into her school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, dark red suspenders, white stockings and dark red slip-on shoes. Atsushi finished getting dressed, so she left her room, she had her school bag with her, her clothing except the café uniform were inside the bag as she followed him back to his scientist room as he wanted to discuss something with her. "So, what is it about Misaki-Chan?" "It's about you. when I was running tests last night on your blood I found something unusual in it." "Unusual? How?" "Have you been acting weird lately? Like a cat or something?" "Weird?" she then recalled yesterday when she met Neko, whom kissed her on her cheek, which made her meow and she blushed, nodding "Y-yeah. Why?" "It seems you have white tiger DNA mixed in with your blood" "W-White tiger DNA!? B-but..." Atsushi was confused at to why she did but then remembered from her past when she was young, in the orphanage and remembered when one of the adults injected her with something she thought "That time might be when it happened". "I-I think I know why..." "You do?" he asked her curiously. She nods. "Yeah, when I was in the orphanage, I was young but I remember clearly, one of the orphanage owners had injected me with something from a syringe and after that I blacked out and didn't know why or what happened to me... but up until now this is the first time I heard of this about it..." "I see..." Misaki looked at Atsushi, eyes were halfway closed before he realized the time it was "Oh crap. You're going to be late if you don't hurry Atsushi!" "Oh alright, sorry!" Atsushi left in a hurry so she wouldn't be late for school, her first real class ever since she was born. Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes